Pizza, Popcorn and a Kiss
by Whispering Lotus
Summary: This is a 'SEQUEL' for my story ’A Miracle’ it takes place about three years after their meeting. Chrno has been through a lot of training to make his legs work again. He has done a lot of improvement, but he is still not all cured.


**AN: This is a sequel for my story 'A Miracle' ****it takes place about three years after their meeting. Chrno has been through a lot of training to make his legs work again. He has done a lot of improvement, but he is still not all cured. Rosette has been a real good support for him during his training time in the hospital.**

**This fic is for ****caramellanime5000**** or ****Skittles**** ^^ I just hope I did well with it -.-'**

Rosette was hurrying through the park. It was after school and she was like always jumping over benches and trashcans. She had grown in the three years since she met the poor boy in the wheelchair. She had now easier in jumping over higher things.

She no longer wore her hair in two braids. _That's only for small girls... _now she had her hair pulled up into two pigtails instead.

She stopped in her run and caught sight of something. She smiled brightly and ran over to hug a purple haired boy from behind. She hugged him around his neck and gave him a loud "Hey Chrno!" and was surprised when the boy grabbed her arms and held her where she was.

He had grown a lot as well. He was now a few centimetres taller than the young blonde. She laughed and fought against his grip, but his arms had become strong since he had to use them for so long while he sat in his wheelchair.

"KURONO!" she giggled and did the last thing she could think off without using her arms and hands... she bit his ear. Chrno immediately let her go and rubbed it "That wasn't necessary Rosette!" he pouted. She smiled and leaned down to kiss it better "It was your own fault." She defended herself and stuck out her tongue at his blushing face.

Chrno smiled then "You are just like always," he said "Though I still awaited you yesterday."

Her smile fell and was soon filled with guilt "Oh Chrno, I'm sorry!" she apologized and hugged him "I completely forgot that... please forgive me!"

He sighed and looked thoughtful, then closing his eyes "I guess... you have to do something to make me forgive you..." he murmured, peeking an eye open and smirking. Rosette crossed her arms over her chest "What do I have to do?" she asked, starting getting suspicious.

Chrno's smirk widened "Hmm... how about buying me an ice cream?"

Rosette couldn't hold back a laugh "Oh is that all?"

Chrno shrugged "Of course if you want to give me more..." his smirk widened "A nice trip for two into the movies would do just as good."

The blonde quirked an eyebrow "So it's a date then? Fine... a trip to the movies for two it is... but-" she leaned in to whisper "-I'll be the one to decide what movie it shall be, and you'll be the one to carry the sweets."

Chrno pouted "Meanie!" but he smiled when she helped him drive over to a bench where she sat down. He was still sitting in a Wheelchair, but it was only when he felt tired. He had just been to his weekly training and he was always exhausted after that.

She brushed a few rebellious strands of hair away from his eyes. He smiled at her "You know-" he began "Without you I would still sit in the wheelchair and growl at everyone that would come near me..."

Rosette chuckled "Yea, you were a real little grumpy." She teased and poked his nose. He playfully snapped his teeth after her finger. She laughed and bonked him on his head "Hey, no biting!" she scolded "Or else I'll choose a chick-flick for the movies."

Chrno groaned "Oh no... Not a chick-flick..." he pleaded "I'll be good."

She grinned satisfied at him "Good boy, now let's go." She stepped over behind him and started pushing him out of the park. They were chatting all the time. First about the training, then about their date, then about what they could do after that. Suddenly they found themselves facing a young man.

"Hey there!" he greeted them with a smirk "Nice weather ey?" he was wearing a black leather jacket and a pair of torn black jeans. Rosette knew instinctively that this wasn't a guy they should be talking to. She placed a hand on Chrno's shoulder, he nodded.

"So? Where are ya going to?" the guy asked.

"Somewhere!" Rosette replied coldly "Would you please step aside?"

"Hey, I was just asking you politely."

"I know, now back off!" she growled.

She suddenly found out that they were surrounded "Too bad Missy... here I was trying to be nice," the guy pulled out a knife "You have to give me all your money if you want me to forgive you."

"Leave her alone!" Chrno growled, making the guy (I'm tired of calling him that -.-) look down at him "Well well well... what have we here?" he pushed Rosette away and took a closer look at the purple haired boy in the wheelchair "Can't ya walk?"

Chrno growled "Yes I can, now leave us alone!"

"Oy Sonny, the cripple has guts!" another man spoke. The man called Sonny laughed "You _can_ walk? Then show us!" he pulled Chrno out of the wheelchair and kicked it away. Chrno stood on shaking legs. The training today had been very hard and he was still tired.

"Come on cripple... walk!" Sonny commanded and stepped a few steps away from him "Come here!"

Chrno gritted his teeth. His legs hurt. He took a step, then another, then a third and stopped. Sonny laughed "Good boy. Hey you're good kid!" he said before he suddenly kicked Chrno's legs and made him fall harshly to the hard ground, then he kicked him in his stomach "AAHHRR!" Chrno cringed in pain.

Rosette got back up and now charged forward and kicked Sonny where it hurt the most. The man roared in pain, telling the others to get her and teach her a lesson "AND THEN TAKE THEIR MONEY!" At that moment though a car stopped and a blonde man stepped out "Hey you! Leave those two alone!"

Sonny's eyes widened when he saw it was a police car "Let's get out of here!" he yelled and running away with his goons. Rosette hurried over to Chrno "Chrno are you okay?" she asked concerned, brushing his long bangs out of his pained face "Don't worry, they're gone now." she whispered and stroked his hair.

The blonde man came over to them "Are you alright Miss?" he asked. Rosette looked up at him; a few tears had escaped her blue eyes "Please get the wheelchair for me." She said and helped Chrno into a sitting position. His head rest on her shoulder. He was shivering slightly.

She and the blonde man helped Chrno back into the seat in the wheelchair "Will you be alright?" the officer asked, making the blonde girl smile "Yes... I'm sure we will," She said "Thank you very much Sir!"

Chrno slowly opened his eyes. Rosette smiled relieved and hugged him tightly "I'm so sorry Chrno!" she whispered in his ear. He stroked the back of her head "Hey, I'm fine," He reassured "I'm tough... that didn't really hurt me much. Besides, it wasn't your fault."

She kissed his cheek before releasing him. He smiled a little blush on his face "So? What about our date?" he asked playfully. Rosette laughed "Let's go!"

When they arrived in the cinema, they found a good movie and a nice place to sit. Chrno left his wheelchair outside the door. They had bought a big bag of popcorn and were now crunching loudly through the movie. The blonde couldn't help but rest her head on Chrno's shoulder "You're a nice pillow!" she commented at one time. Chrno pouted, though his cheeks turned slightly pink again "Thanks... am I only good for that?"

She grinned "Nope, you're good at holding the sweets, at scratching my back, at-"

"Alright alright," he cut her off "I know I am your private slave."

Suddenly a big woman sat down in front of him. She had so much hair that he couldn't see anything. He turned a pouting and whimpering face at the blonde. She smiled and grabbed his ear, then pulling his head down so it rest on her shoulder this time "Better?" she asked softly. Chrno blushed "Y-Yea..." he answered.

After the movie Rosette got hungry. Chrno grinned and told her she could invite him for pizza somewhere. Rosette bonked him on his head "Hey, you made me pay the popcorn!" he whimpered. She sighed "Fine, I'll pay the pizza then... but just because you look so adorable right now."

When they reached a pizza restaurant, the next problem soon appeared. There was no way to get the wheelchair inside because of the stairs. Rosette had to help him up with his arm around her shoulders. He was quite heavy, but they managed. When they arrived at the door though they found out the restaurant was closed and was being repaired.

Rosette groaned and helped the poor boy down again. He suddenly lost balance and fell forward. Rosette hurried though and caught him "Chrno... be careful!" she hissed and helped him back into the wheelchair "Sorry!"

He proposed that they could go to his place and call the pizza service instead. Rosette agreed.

Chrno lived in a nice apartment. There was room for the wheelchair and room to train his legs. After they had called for their pizzas they sat down in the black leather couch in Chrno's living room. Rosette smiled at the beautiful view. It was dark outside now and the high buildings and the stars looked just wonderful.

"Thirsty?" he asked, she shook her head "Not really." He shrugged "Want to do anything?" she grinned at him "Eat pizza!" Chrno laughed "It will be here soon Rosette... just be patient."

They sat in silence for a bit, then the pizza bringer arrived. Rosette paid the man and brought the pizzas into the living room. Rosette was about to take a bite of her piece of pizza when Chrno whimpered playfully and opened his mouth in her direction. She shook her head with a sigh and placed the piece in his mouth so he could take a bite of it.

She leaned in to do the same, but Chrno didn't want to share. She glared at him, making him sigh and hold his piece towards her "You're so mean." She smiled smugly "I know I am."

When they were done, silence once again engulfed them. Suddenly Rosette burst out angrily "I can't believe those jerks from earlier dared to attack a girl and one in a wheelchair... that's just so unforgiving... you could have been hurt seriously!"

"But I wasn't hurt seriously Rosette."

"You could have been!"

"I wasn't!"

"Grrr... CHRNO!! I AM JUST SAYING THAT THIS COULD HAVE ENDED BADLY!!!!!!"

"But. It. Didn't!" He grumbled back and placed a hand over her mouth before she could yell at him "Let's just forget it and talk about something else okay? Nothing happened so let's stay with this." she narrowed her eyes and removed his hand "You can't slither out of everything you know?" Chrno chuckled "I know, now... how about we just watch a movie now? I think there should be one later."

Rosette sighed annoyed "Fine... let's watch that movie then."

Chrno smiled and got onto his shaking legs "How about popcorn? I know we had some earlier, but... I kind of want more now."

"Whatever." Rosette replied shortly, making Chrno chuckle again and make his way to the kitchen. He was stopped by Rosette's hand though "I'll do it, you stay here." She said and pushed him back onto the couch. He knew better than to discuss with her, so he replied with a pouting "Fine." Before he turned over to the channel where the movie came.

During the movie there wasn't said much. Rosette felt sleepy and soon dozed off.

Chrno rolled his eyes. It was the most exciting part of the movie and she fell asleep. He sat and watched her for a while. He had never realised how beautiful she actually looked when she was so peaceful. Her hair sparkled in the dim light from the lights outside and the TV. Her skin looked nearly like marble. Her lips "_No, don't go there Chrno!_" he scolded himself. He shook his head and looked back at the TV.

"_Hmm... well... she _is_ asleep."_ He thought "_Oh no you don't. If she wakes up she will tear you apart._" He scolded, though not even that seemed to work.

"Uhm... R-Rosette?" he asked quietly, the nervousness audible in his silent voice. Nothing happened. He swallowed "_Stop those thoughts Chrno! I command you to stop thinking like this!!" _He commanded himself. He was very stubborn though.

Uncontrollably he started moving his face closer to hers "_NO, NO STOOOOPPPP! AAAHHHRRRGGG! I AM GONNA DIIIIEEE!!!!"_ his mind screamed, though his heart refused to listen. Their faces were now only a few centimetres apart. He was shivering slightly.

His lips almost touched hers, when her eyes suddenly opened. He froze and pulled away as fast as he could.

"Kurooonoooo!!!!!" he heard her dangerously warning voice growl. He swallowed harshly, then turned his eyes slowly towards her "What were you about to do just now?" her eyes burned into his, leaving him shivering and whimpering "I-I w-w-was... I'm so sorry-" he tried, but a hard bonk on his head stopped him.

"Ouch!!!" he wailed and whimpered "I didn't do anything Rosette!"

"You were extremely close for doing nothing!" she growled, and grabbed his collar "SPILL!"

Chrno had already started begging for his life inwardly "Please Rosette... I-I-I just-just wanted to-to..."

She sighed frustrated "ENOUGH!" she commanded, making him silence immediately. After a few seconds of silence, she loosened her grip on his collar and leaned back "Now tell me," she began "How come you wanted to do that while I was sleeping?"

Chrno knew she was almost like a living lying detector, so he should simply tell all the truth. He gulped and looked at her "I... You looked so... so beautiful... and I wouldn't... have dared to do it... while you're awake." He said, then looking away.

The blonde shook her head with a smile "You know," She said and stroked his hair "You actually look quite cute when you are so nervous."

Chrno's cheeks clouded over with a dark crimson colour.

She smirked "And the way your cheeks match your eyes is suiting you."

"Stop making fun of my misery," He grumbled "I already told you I was sorry."

He turned an even deeper red, when she leaned in towards him "You know I would never do something like that." She smiled teasingly "I like you too much, so I guess you're allowed." She closed her eyes and waited.

Chrno just stared at her. She was growing slightly impatient "_What are you waiting for you dolt? Wasn't that what you wanted in the first place?"_

Chrno looked away, then back at her "Are you still teasing me?"

"No, I want to grant you a wish!" she grumbled back.

"You _are_ teasing me!" he pouted, leaning in only a few millimetres.

Rosette rolled her eyes "Listen... I really like you Chrno... and... there might be more behind," she told him "But I have to test it first."

Chrno was now even redder than his eyes. Redder than the boiling blood running through his burning veins. He swallowed for the fourth time and leaned in a bit. There he froze and didn't move longer "I'm scared!" he admitted in a whimper.

Rosette had had enough "Oh for the love of God just kiss me already you idiot!" she growled and pulled his face down to hers by his ears, crashing his lips onto hers. They remained like that for a couple of moments, before she pushed him away. Her own cheeks were now a healthy pink as well "I take that as a sign." She mumbled and took a look at his face. It seemed that he had fainted.

She rolled her eyes once more "You're such a dolt!" she grumbled and bonked him on his head. She couldn't help but smile when she saw the corners of his mouth turn upwards into a silly looking happy smile.

"We should do that again when you're able to do it without fainting." She said and laughed softly when he in his sleep murmured something about 'pizza, popcorn and a kiss'

**AN: I hope I ****did well with this one ^^ **

**I hope too there weren't too many spelling mistakes and stuff in it -.- that still happens a lot... even though I have been writing for I don't know how long on English... -.-'**

**Oh well, ****until next Chapter!**


End file.
